


目标:脱掉老师的西装三件套！14

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	目标:脱掉老师的西装三件套！14

当游戏人物的血条又一次掉光时，长濑老师终于发出了“无聊”的抱怨声。

 

“是你来找我的好吧…”

堂本光一拿起两人的水杯，去厨房倒茶。

 

 

看着好友寂寞的背影，想想上次自己来的时候，还有小刚在后边削苹果呢。

“伟大的独居老人。”

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

“没什么，诶，你真的就一点也没联系小刚吗？除了找惠姐照顾他。”

 

 

“小刚是你叫的吗……”

堂本光一将水杯放在了距离客厅有些距离的餐桌上。

“自己来拿——”

 

 

“真的就不联系啊？”

 

 

“小刚是你叫的吗……”

 

 

“好了，今天慰问空巢老人的活动结束，我回家了。”

小气的空巢老人。

 

 

 

 

堂本刚离开之后的那个春假，学校里发生了很多事情。堂本光一他们的那位女院长因为学术研究离开了，一位更有威望的教授终于被提拔，同时带上去的还有堂本光一。

建校以来最年轻的副院长。

周围都是恭喜的声音，可堂本光一却极其的冷静。

他也要变得更加优秀，才能配得上自己等着的那个男孩。

 

 

 

因为怕打扰姐姐，一直都是她主动联系自己，才能得知一些堂本刚的消息。

比如，昨天来店里的时候被猛男骚扰了，不过你姐夫两下就搞定了。前几天感冒了，一个礼拜才好。和同学关系都不错，是个可爱的孩子。宝宝出生了，送来一幅画，说是什么植物颜料画的，可以放心挂着。头发长了，不过他说不想剪。穿衣很有品位，你怎么不学学。

他知道那个孩子的生活远不止这些，可是也不太好意思一个劲儿去问姐姐。

突然就很羡慕刚出生的侄子，这么轻易就拿到小刚舅舅的礼物。

 

 

 

堂本光一吃午饭的时候接到了姐姐的电话，算了算时间是巴黎的半夜，他赶紧接了起来。

姐姐有些感慨的声音从听筒里传来：

“我本来不准备告诉你的，但是想得我都失眠了。”

 

 

“有什么要紧事儿啊，这会大半夜的……你好好休息啊。”

 

 

“小刚发现戒指了哟~”

 

 

 

轰的一声，有什么东西在他的脑子里炸开。

“他—怎么——”

到底该说什么才好，对于这种自己一直期待着发生，可发生了又不晓得怎么应对的事。

 

 

 

“我们只负责观察和向你汇报，不会跟他说的。”

 

 

“谢谢姐……”

堂本光一心里五味杂陈。好像有一种还没酿好的青梅被打翻了坛子的味道，甜蜜随酸涩之后而来。

他的男孩，终于明白了自己的心愿吗？

 

 

“昨天他带舍友过来吃饭，跟你姐夫说是要报答对方发现男朋友给自己送戒指的恩情，再就没多讲了。”

 

 

“哈哈…这样吗。”

 

 

“我倒觉得不管什么情况你都可以放心，他很乖啊。”

 

 

“谢谢姐。”

 

 

堂本光一是不会表达自己感情的那种，姐姐也笑了。

“你啊，怎么这种时候就说不出来话呢，不是一直主张直言直语吗？”

 

 

 

“心里虚啊…”

自嘲的轻笑透露了这个男人的不自信和担忧。

 

 

 

“我觉得那个孩子的话，肯定是懂了你才戴上的。你也好好调整，等人家回去了该干嘛干嘛。”

 

 

 

“谢谢姐……”

 

 

 

“耳朵起茧啦，我睡了。”

 

 

 

 

这天下午的课堂上，堂本老师讲得十分起劲儿。在同学们都四处张望，以为有领导老师来听课的时候，眼尖的女孩子悄悄跟同桌说，快看老师的手指！戒指！

是的，他一直放在身边，等待着可以堂堂正正戴上的那一刻。

后来才看到的长濑智也什么也没说，只是请他吃了好几天的午饭。虽然并不知道具体发生了什么，但是对方不再忧郁的神情和渐渐消失的发呆，让他发自内心的为堂本光一高兴。

同时心里也很佩服，这小子，戒指都有了是怎么回事。

 

 

 

 

就在戴上戒指的几周后长濑老师突然发现，堂本光一不知道为什么，最近一直和农科院的城岛老师走很近。好奇的向他打听，可好友却一副很难回答的样子。

 

 

“我去堂本光一，你不会是小年轻搞不定去搞———”

 

“去去去去去你的，乱说什么呢，别传到城岛老师女朋友那里去。”

 

“那你一天天闲了就跑去人家办公室干啥？”

 

“………

“我在跟城岛老师学养鱼……”

 

“养鱼？”

长濑智也以为自己听错了。

“你没事儿养什么鱼啊？”

 

 

“他之前跟我说，将来自己住的时候要在家里养一种古代鱼。我又不懂，当然找专业的啊。”

 

 

养什么鱼，分明是撒狗粮。长濑老师突然就后悔了，再闲的慌管他干什么。

“……三十好几了还搞得跟十几岁小孩谈恋爱一样害羞。”

 

堂本光一可不就是这样嘛。

成熟有想法，多金又可靠，完美的像一个王子。即使被这些小脾气拉下神坛之后，也依旧可爱。

 

 

 

 

在堂本老师的一缸古代鱼都适应新环境，尾巴游弋在好看的水草之间时，堂本刚回国的日子也到了。

 

 

机场运转着成千上万的人流，缘分来来往往，他的这一段又能持续到什么时候呢？

 

老板一家三口和秦倾来送他。

 

在老秦的坚持下没有留确定的联系方式，什么各自回国也能再见面之类的话，谁都没说。只是老秦告诉他，小月老师很喜欢日本文化，将来如果能偶遇的话一定是奇迹。不如就期待这个奇迹发生吧。

虽然有些诧异于老秦突然的浪漫主义，但他自己也在心里默默为对方祈祷。如果还能相遇是奇迹，那穿越时空回再到青春时代，也不是没有可能。

 

 

 

从老板的怀抱里挣脱出来，转身去逗老板娘怀里的孩子。自己刚来的时候他还没出生，现在已经能叫出一声つよ了。

 

“小宝贝我走啦~有空一定来和你玩！”

 

“呜呜呜呜小刚，我们有空也会去日本看你的~”

老板和高桥太像了，就是比他再帅一点。

 

 

“飞机上别怕哦，注意行李，睡一觉落地之后能舒服点。”

细心的老板娘帮他理了理翘起的衣领，跟他核对了一遍手里的证件，再次确认了离开需要前办理的手续都没有问题。

 

 

“这一年来，麻烦你们啦！”

标准的90度鞠躬，可还是怕不能好好表达自己的感谢。

 

 

“照顾家里人，有什么好麻烦的。”

 

 

眉宇之间已经不再青涩的男孩害羞的笑了，露出的虎牙还和一年前一样可爱。

“能遇到你们真的是太幸运了。”

只当老板娘是拿他当弟弟了，也没多想。

 

 

姐姐看着堂本刚渐藏锋利的眼神，笑着说：“反正我是觉得你现在长得挺好的了，不知道他怎么看。”

突然有些摸不着头脑的话让他睁大了疑惑的眼睛，下一秒广播里就开始催着乘客们登机了。被老板娘拍了一把，他转身向里走去。

 

 

“小刚——”

 

没走几步就听到了老板娘的呼喊声。

 

“我的名字——叫堂本惠哦！”

 

善良的老板娘脸上扬起灿烂的笑容，朝他挥手。

 

“后会有期——”

 

 

 

一起张大嘴巴的，还有老板娘旁边的老秦。

 

堂本什么？

 

不是——

 

什么惠？

 

 

 

感谢看到这里的你❤(ӦｖӦ｡)

欢迎来和我交流鸭(●´ϖ`●)


End file.
